Your heart is mine
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: (Semi-AU) Finalmente ha sucedido, el detective Gordon ha caído como otra víctima de Gotham. (Resumen extendido dentro).
1. Chapter 1

_**Your heart is mine**_

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Finalmente ha sucedido, el detective Gordon ha caído como otra víctima de Gotham.

Su amante, Oswald Cobblepot, queda devastado por la noticia, que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano. Y para mayor sufrimiento, descubre que la Dra. Thompkins ha accedido a donar el corazón de su amado detective.

¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que el dueño del corazón de Jim es un forense esquizoide? El problema vendrá cuando confunda su doble personalidad con su difunto James.

¿Edward destruirá sus ilusiones o lo envenenará con ellas hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo hago esto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **¡Nuevo fic! Quizás sea un short-fic, pero éste no lo tengo finalizado, es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, aunque no se me da muy bien el drama xp**

 **¡Más Nygmobblepot! Jajaja**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Jim**

* * *

Oswald desenfundó y atendió el celular como cualquier otro día, esperando escuchar la voz de su amante del otro lado línea, quizás preguntándole sobre su desayuno o cómo iba su día, cuando apenas empezaba y no tenía mucho sentido responder. Esas conversaciones siempre terminaban en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, todo lo que escuchó fue la respiración agitada de alguien más. Casi podía asegurar que se trataba de una mujer. Y podría haberse sentido un poco celoso… de no ser porque creía que lo escuchaba era un llanto mal reprimido.

-¿James?...- se atrevió a preguntar, consciente de que no hablaba con él.

-Oswald...- Lee Thompkins, la esposa de Jim. Reconoció su voz al instante, pero aún no entendía por qué estaba tan alterada. –Oswald, lo siento mucho…- la voz de la doctora se quebró antes que algo en su pecho también lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde?...-.

-Ya es tarde…-.

-¡¿Dónde?!- inquirió de nuevo, con el labio inferior temblándole y los ojos humedeciéndole.

En cuanto Lee le dio la dirección, llamó a su amigo Víctor y le echó una última mirada a una foto de Jim que tenía desde hacia tiempo, pero que el otro ignoraba que se le había tomado.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y se enjugó las lágrimas.

* * *

Víctor había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sólo se había limitado a conducir. No dijo ni una palabra ante el semblante ligeramente demacrado de su amigo. Se saltó varios semáforos y llegó antes que las ambulancias.

A pesar de querer ignorar aquella situación, no pudo evitar bajarse del auto, siguiendo de cerca a Oswald.

El azabache atravesó bruscamente a la gentuza que rodeaba el cuerpo de su amado. El aliento le cayó a los pies cuando vio cómo un charco de sangre se extendía debajo de Jim.

Sus rodillas le flaquearon y cayó arrodillado sobre aquel líquido carmesí. Sus manos acabaron manchándose también, con la sangre que no dejaba de emanar de la herida en su estómago.

A Oswald le pareció que el cielo de Gotham era más nublado de lo normal.

-Jim…- musitó, llevando una mano hasta su cabello y tiñéndolo accidentalmente de ese desgarrador color rojo. –No puedes dejarme, James…- dijo con la voz rota. –No puedes dejarme… solo… aquí…

El rostro del detective parecía estar sumido en un sueño profundo, como aquellas veces en que dormía hasta tarde y despertaba sobresaltado para luego darse cuenta que era domingo.

Oswald deseaba que fuera un domingo cualquiera, que todo aquello no fuera más que una espantosa pesadilla. Que los brazos de Jim lo rodearan cálidamente una vez más, y le dijera, quizás un poco soñoliento, lo tonto que era por creer que algún día iba a dejarlo solo en el infierno gris que era Gotham.

La rabia le asaltó y comenzó a abofetear una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de James, sin lograr que éste reaccionara y siendo apartado a la fuerza de él por Víctor y algunos enfermeros que apenas habían llegado.

Intentó zafarse, pero una jeringa en su cuello le cerró forzosamente los párpados.

* * *

Cuando Oswald despertó, tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amigo Víctor y su chaqueta de cuero abrigándole.

-Buenos días- le sonrió Víctor. –¿Calentito?

Oswald bufó y se irguió de inmediato. Apenas se topó con aquellas paredes blancas y aquellos médicos dando vueltas de un lado a otro, supo exactamente en dónde estaba.

-¿Qué hacemos en un hospital?-.

-Te sedaron y quisieron que descansaras, aunque… nos tocó descansar en las bancas de la sala de espera-.

El azabache frunció el ceño, encontrando un poco ilógica la explicación de su amigo.

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo llevarme a casa?-.

-Bueno, te vieron tan pequeño y frágil que quizás pensaron…-.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Víctor?- inquirió seriamente.

El aludido ahogó un suspiro y decidió ser franco.

-James Gordon era donante de órganos- dijo, viéndolo palidecer lentamente. –Su corazón era compatible con el de otro paciente que lo necesitaba con urgencia- hizo una pausa y suspiró. –Sólo necesitaban la autorización de su esposa para proceder.

Oswald se levantó rápidamente y miró nerviosamente a todas partes.

-¿En dónde están?- Víctor desvió la mirada. –¡Dime! ¡No pueden jugar con el corazón de Jim de esa forma! ¡No es de estos doctores! ¡No es de Thompkins! ¡Es mío!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer- le dijo Víctor, más serio.

-¡Su corazón no es de un maldito enfermo!- vociferó Oswald con rabia. –¡Me pertenece a mí!

-Me refiero a que ya tomaron la decisión- dijo, sin perder la compostura, como lamentablemente lo estaba haciendo el azabache, a quien tuvo que sostener de las muñecas para tranquilizar. –El corazón de James ya fue trasplantado.

-¿A quién?...-.

* * *

Unos días después, Leslie accedió a darle a Oswald el nombre del hombre que recibió el corazón de Jim.

-¿Nygma?- repitió el azabache, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel nombre. Todos esos días de llantos y gritos contra la almohada lo habían dejado prácticamente seco y vacío.

-Sí, es un estudiante de medicina forense- dijo Lee, dibujando una sonrisa suave. –O eso me dijeron, no lo sé. Lo importante es que… salvamos una vida. La vida de un joven con mucho futuro por delante. Tal y como Jim hubiera querido que actuáramos…

Oswald no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir distraídamente.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?- preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo?-.

-A Nygma- dijo. –Me gustaría conocerlo. Saber que… cuida bien el corazón de Jim.

Lee vaciló, pero terminó accediendo.

-Claro- le sonrió. –Sólo trata de ser amable, ¿sí?

* * *

Oswald odiaba ese nombre. Odiaba profundamente a Edward Nygma.

No se permitía expresarse así delante de Leslie o de cualquier otra persona, pues pensarían que estaba loco, pero realmente no podía evitar odiarlo.

Sin embargo, afloraba la esperanza de que mientras más cerca estuviera de Nygma, quizás más cerca estaría de lo único que le quedaba de James.

Quizás hasta lograría despertar los viejos sentimientos del detective, sólo que en el cuerpo de otra persona.

 _ **"** **Oh, Dios… Necesito ayuda médica"**_ pensó para sí mismo antes de que la puerta se abriera sorpresivamente delante de él.

-Señor Cobblepot, me dijeron que vendría- aquel joven castaño, alto y de lentes tenía una sonrisa tímida y un cuerpo frágil.

Oswald estaba delirando si creía que podía encontrar algo de Jim en Edward.

Pero bueno, había estado delirando toda la semana.

Sonrió forzadamente y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el otro.

-Edward, supongo-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos a: Darriot Von Maggots**

* * *

 **Respuestas al/los review/s:**

 **Darriot Von Maggots: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, chica! Realmente me encanta recibir y leer tus comentarios. Jaja, y descuida, no te haré sufrir mucho porque no se me da bien el drama :p**

* * *

 **Disculpen de antemano cualquier error o por si les resulta muy breve, es muuuy tarde, xD**

 **Algo que olvidé aclarar, jaja. Este fic es semi-AU (semi-Universo Alternativo), o sea, Jim sí es (era) detective, pero Oswald no es el Pingüino. Y respecto a Víctor, él mantiene en secreto su trabajo (el de asesino), y su relación con Oswald es puramente amistad. Y por supuesto, Eddie y Ozzie no se conocen (hasta la muerte de Jim y todo el rollo, claro).**

 **Creo que eso es todo, jaja, lamento mucho no haberlo mencionado antes.**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten de puro drama y sentimentalismo que muy pocas veces escribiré xD**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **I miss you**

* * *

Oswald podía describir el departamento de Nygma con sólo dos palabras: pequeño y extraño. En toda su vida jamás había visto una puerta que se deslizara a los costados para abrirse. No quería saber si Nygma la había instalado o si antes ahí había vivido alguien más loco que él.

La sala, la cocina y la habitación parecían fusionadas, no había paredes divisoras que las distinguieran. Pero bueno, era lo máximo que podía aspirar un estudiante de medicina forense.

-Te dijeron por qué vine- dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio y girándose a verlo.

-S-sí- tartamudeó Ed, carraspeando para hablar con más seriedad. –El señor Gordon. Muchas personas han venido a verme. Su esposa, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo…- hizo una pausa, frunciendo brevemente el ceño. –¿Por qué viene usted?

El azabache guardó silencio unos largos segundos.

-Jim y yo éramos… amigos- dijo, casi en un murmullo, apretando ligeramente los labios. –Buenos amigos. Amantes- confesó. –Éramos amantes.

-Oh…-.

Oswald enarcó una ceja ante la reacción de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te escandaliza?-.

-Oh, no, no, para nada- el castaño rió nerviosamente, mientras se acomodaba los lentes con torpeza. –Esto… yo… sólo no me lo esperaba…

-Creí que Leslie te lo había mencionado- dijo, sonriendo de lado y arrastrando una silla para sentarse sobre ésta. –Siempre tuvo sus sospechas.

-¿Ella… lo sabe?-.

-No. Aún no, es un poco pronto para decírselo- murmuró. –Imagina que tu novia muriera mañana y luego descubres que te era infiel. Cualquiera creería que algo así aliviaría el dolor, pero…- hizo una pausa al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Edward. –¿Qué?- inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Te parece gracioso?

-Oh, no, no, de ninguna manera-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es que… me cuesta un poco imaginarme una situación así porque yo… no tengo novia, señor-.

-Sí, debí imaginarlo- dijo, echándole una mirada rápida a su alrededor, cruzando su vista con juegos de vídeo y cajas de comida instantánea. –Eso significa que… ¿no tienes a nadie que te cuide?

Ed parpadeó ante la notable preocupación de Oswald.

-Esto… no…- respondió. –¿Le preocupa que esté solo, señor Cobblepot?

Fue el turno del azabache de paralizarse y parpadear durante unos buenos segundos, hasta que pronto juntó sus cejas y miró al joven castaño con total enfado.

-¡Por supuesto que me preocupa!- exclamó, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Edward se tensó en su lugar, la imagen de ese pequeño hombre nunca le había parecido tan grande e intimidante. –Tienes algo que me importa ahí- dijo, señalándole el pecho. –Más te vale que lo cuides, mocoso- masculló, con los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula apretada.

Edward guardó silencio y lo siguió hasta la puerta, donde el azabache no pudo avanzar más, pues no sabía cómo abrirla.

-Señor Cobblepot…-.

Oswald lo ignoró y chocó sus puños contra el metal, gruñendo por la frustración y por aquel dolor que no había dejado de desgarrar su pecho desde la muerte de Jim.

-¿Por qué no abres la maldita puerta?- murmuró, haciéndose a un lado y mirando fijamente al castaño.

-Señor Cobblepot, quiero que sepa…- decía, mientras abría la puerta para él. –…que cuidaré muy bien del corazón de James Gordon. Y le agradezco haberme dado esta oportunidad.

-Disfrútala- dijo, sonriendo con amargura. –Porque si fuera por mí…, estarías muerto- Ed se tensó ante aquellas palabras. –No me agradas, Nygma- continuó Oswald. –Pero siempre estaré dispuesto a cuidar lo que es mío.

-¿Cómo?...- el de lentes frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Todos los días vendré a asegurarme de que **_eso_** …- dijo, señalando su pecho con el mentón. –esté bien, ¿entendido?

-¿Todos los días?-.

-¿Entendido o no, Nygma?-.

-Sí, sí, sí- se apresuró a decir. Le intimidaba un poco cuando se enojaba, aunque tampoco podía evitar encontrarlo un tanto adorable.

-Bien, volveré mañana- suspiró, mentalizándose que debía volver a ese pequeño departamento otra vez… –¿Sabes qué? Nos reuniremos en otra parte. Yo te diré dónde y cuándo…- decía, cuando atrapó a Edward sonriendo. –¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

-No, nada, es que…-.

-No te atrevas a decirme que esto es lo más cercano que has tenido a una cita-.

-No, no- rió. –Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no es eso- carraspeó. –Me alegra tener alguien con quién salir- Oswald enarcó una ceja ante la última palabra. –Es decir, sólo salir, no como una cita- se excusó entre carcajadas nerviosas. –Sólo… sólo eso. Sólo salir.

Oswald cabeceó un pequeño asentimiento y se despidió.

-Hasta mañana, Nygma-.

-Hasta mañana, señor Cobblepot-.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Oswald finalmente regresó a su departamento. O más bien, al departamento de su madre, pero no tenía por qué aclarar ese detalle con nadie más. Había ignorado las llamadas de Víctor y Leslie.

No tenía idea de por qué lo llamaba su amigo, pero estaba seguro que la Dra. Thompkins le haría un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre Edward, y no estaba de muy buen humor para pensar en ese joven con lentes.

Después de tomar una larga ducha, se recostó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Como siempre, desde la muerte de James, sus intentos terminaron en un rotundo fracaso.

Extrañaba sus brazos rodeándole y brindándole calor, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. Extrañaba cuando su detective se fingía dormido y dejaba que jugara con la comisura de sus labios, sólo para luego atrapar sus dedos y dejarlo paralizado de sorpresa. Extrañaba la textura y rudeza de aquellos labios que mataría por saborear una vez más.

-Te extraño, Jim…- murmuró contra la almohada, sintiendo cómo su pecho se encogía dolorosamente y su voz quedaba estrangulada. Después de unos minutos, despegó el rostro de la almohada y se giró a observar el techo con aire ausente. –Sólo quisiera una señal… de que sigues aquí…

* * *

Mientras Oswald no podía dormir por su corazón acongojado, Edward no podía hacerlo por los murmullos incomprensibles dentro de su cabeza.


End file.
